


Sunsets and Chimney Cakes, and Words We Left Unsaid

by ExcuseMeMissT



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Chimney cakes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Self-Reflection, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeMissT/pseuds/ExcuseMeMissT
Summary: Scott and Tessa take a trip to Budapest. Or as Tessa likes to put it: Scott kidnaps Tessa and drags her unwillingly to Budapest.





	Sunsets and Chimney Cakes, and Words We Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and so here's my gift to you guys, amidst all my finals :)
> 
> A short little fluff bit I had to get out of my system. I won't say zero romantic elements but for our favorite ice dancers, it's just their everyday platonic business partner behavior. To any Hungarians reading this, I’m sorry if I butchered your lovely language, please do correct me if I’ve made any mistakes.

“Tessek,”

Scott takes the delicate flower bouquet from the florist and hands the sweet old woman the bright blue bills in payment. The floral scent wafting from the bunch of pretty pink peonies wraps around his senses, dizzying him slightly and the shiny cellophane crinkles in his grasp.

“Köszönöm szépen, viszlat!” He enunciates each word carefully, as Tessa taught him, and hopes he isn’t butchering the language as he wishes the kind woman goodbye. He normally isn’t so good with languages and picking up small nuances in foreign speech but during the long flight between Toronto and Budapest, Tessa had drilled enough basic Hungarian phrases into his head to suffice for a week’s worth of a getaway.

“Well done, Scott! Remek!” Tessa says as he turns back to her, handing her the bouquet and then kissing her cheek. “Thank you,” She blushes and bring the flowers up for a sniff to hide the pink spreading over the cheeks.

“Anytime, T.” He winks at her and places a guiding hand on the small of her back as they make their way towards the Danube Bank.

It had been quite spontaneous, this trip, even by Tessa’s standards and we all know that Tessa Virtue will meticulously plan every second of every day of her life and she will drill her schedule into her head to the point where she’d be able to tell you exactly what she’ll be doing six months from this very moment. Scott never regarded this quality in his skating partner as a bad thing because he knew Tessa liked to be prepared and ready for anything that might be thrown her way with the added benefit of having his own time scheduled so that he was as productive and efficient as he could possibly be. He rarely ever took planning any aspect of their career into his own hands, be it tours or rink time, because that was her forte. Tessa liked to keep busy and she was always consistent and passionate about all her projects. Scott, on the other hand, focused on the technical aspects and was generally a lot more carefree and attentive in a way Tessa wasn’t so when he saw how the hurricane of sponsorship deals, flood of photoshoots and melee of media physically, and more importantly mentally, took a toll on her making her appear rather haggard and worn through, Scott decided that it was time for an intervention.

Purple shadows pulling heavy bags beneath her eyes, her skin more pallid than he had ever seen it and her hands always gelid. Her state absolutely terrified Scott and he strapped knives to his feet and danced on ice for a living, so messed up was relative. All this because of the Olympic let down and he had failed to recognize it until it was too late. He’d lost a bit of his definition but that was because he’d stopped his high-intensity workout, sticking to morning runs and short gym sessions, he was still an athlete and his body still needed to be at his peak so he could train his teams as best as possible. Conversely, Miss Tessa had taken on a spin class with her pilates regime on top of the high-intensity training she’d stuck to since the Olympics. Under different circumstances, he would applaud her time management and organizational skills but she was at the point of burning out at this stage and it was time for him to intervene. And so, by calling in a favor at Air Canada, Scott booked two last minute, one-way tickets to Budapest.

He then proceeded to pack a small suitcase with a week’s worth of clothes, folding them properly, and other important travel supplies like neck pillows and a sleep mask that he knows Tess refuses to board a plane without. While folding in the last of his clothes, Scott had realized that there is a certain degree of selfishness to his actions— sure he was happy with his simple life, freestyle training junior teams at Gadbois by the courtesy of Marie-France and Patch and sometimes even coaching his previous competitors. He’d been blessed with great talent and waste it would be rather tragic. He had realized that for the longest time that while he kept himself sufficiently busy and occupied, innately he kept searching for something more. Turning to someone who wasn’t there to share a joke or consult a piece of choreography with. Looking for the ever-present green eyes in a horde of people to ground himself but they weren’t there anymore. Reaching for a small hand to hold or leaning to his side to press a kiss to a temple that had slowly disappeared from his life. He found himself stroking Tessa’s satin sleep mask as it dawned on him that he and Tessa had slowly separated from each other’s lives and after having spent all that time together, with each other, growing up together.

On the drive to her place, he stops by Tims to pick up two boxes of Timbits and two matcha cappuccinos (she’s trying new things) along with three different paninis because it’s 6 PM on a Thursday and her pantry will probably just have eggs and bread, maybe a few Hello Fresh boxes if they’re lucky. While she simultaneously ate and gushed and yelled at him over his surprise visit and surprise trip, he packed her luggage as best he could, leaving her to deal with the small things she absolutely will need.

“Tess, you don’t need to bring all your pink scarves!” He had exclaimed as he watched her load her second suitcase of clothes.

She had looked up, frozen in place by the atrocious sentence that has just left his mouth. He remembers wanting to swallow his words because of the expression that marred her face.

“Scott Moir, you listen to me now. YOU are the one dragging my busy self to Budapest because you felt like it and after an exhaustive two hours I spent trying to argue my way out of this, giving up in the end and giving in to you and you have the AUDACITY to tell me what I can and cannot bring along? Think again, kiddo,” she had huffed all in one breathe.

He had walked over to her and taken hold of the peach-pink wool scarf in her right hand as his face broke into a lazy grin. “Chill, T. I meant you should grab a blue one too ‘cause you packed that navy trench coat.” He dropped a kiss on the crimson apple of her cheek and skipped over into her kitchen to heat up the paninis, leaving her with an adorably conflicted expression.

That eventful evening had been just under a week ago and now they sat at the edge of the Shoes on the Danube overlooking the river, watching the gentle waves break delicately upon the banks, sparkling like the sequins on their costumes in the dying light of the sun. A gentle breeze picks up whispers of wishes and dreams as it ruffles through her hair, hitting him with the distinct strawberry scent that was pure Tessa.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it flutters at the feeling of her body pressed against his and she sinks further into the warmth of his side, deeply appreciative of the simple gesture. Or a rather grand gesture. While she was still sour about having to clear her schedule for the past week, she knew that he meant well.

They needed a break; she absolutely needed one with the number of events and projects she’d picked up, her life had quickly become very overwhelming. It was funny because, during the crash after the Olympics, Tessa thought she’d lose her mind if she had nothing to do and so decided to capitalize on the world’s fleeting interest in VirtueMoir to rack up a ton of projects. Little did she know that she’d end up over-compensating her time and have her energy leeched away with all her new enterprises to the point where she couldn’t fully enjoy her successes when they came because she was oh so tired. Tessa had held off telling Scott about how inadequate she felt starting the new year with numerous projects piled up but always ended up chickening out of the confrontation. Also, she didn’t want to disturb him from his time with family or distract him from his coaching sessions because he was in his element and nothing else in the world brought her true happiness than seeing Scott thrive. Or so she kept telling herself. Now, sitting beside him without any sponsors breathing down her neck, without any lists to fulfill, what was stopping her?

It’s not like she can keep anything from him, he’ll probably pick it up from a flinch on her face or a lilt in her voice sooner or later and the fact that she didn’t tell him herself would surely break his heart. Tessa begins to rehearse the sentences in her head, closing her eyes as she formulates and constructs careful phrases and as her courage crests, she feels an abrupt coldness take over her side. She opens her eyes and whips her gaze to her left to see that Scott is no longer there.

“Scott?” She calls out to him, worry coloring her voice a bleak grey. Her hands unconsciously squeezing the bouquet so the cellophane crinkles and squeaks.

“Just a sec’, T!” She spots him receiving a steaming cylinder from a street vendor and scurrying back to her.

“Here, T. It’s a chimney cake rolled in cocoa powder.” He hands the entire paper plate to her and she takes a second to marvel at the treat. She’d heard of the native confection and seen it in pictures and she’d always wanted to try it but Tessa can’t remember when she would’ve mentioned it to Scott. They consume the treat in silence, the pastry practically melts in her mouth and so once it's gone to warm their bellies, she clears her throat and turns to Scott ready to lay her worries bare.

“Scott, I—“ Her voice wavers slightly.

“I know, Tess.” She looks at him but his gaze is directed ahead at the horizon where the last light day it’s just peaking over the edges, hazy oranges and sepia yellows dancing into oblivion. Its a beautiful sight and he’s enjoying it fully but Tessa seems to be admiring another view.

“Scott, I wanted to tell you— I wanted to thank you for pushing me to take this trip. I know I was very reluctant and _very_ aggressive—“

“Tessa, being a little grumpy and yelling at me that one time doesn’t make you aggressive.” He turns to face her as well, both friends sitting cross-legged on the pier.

“I’ve just been tired from all the sponsorships and events and don't get me wrong, I love everything I’m doing and some of the causes I support are making such an admirable impact but… Well, I guess I thought I could handle it and I think I signed myself up for so many things because I was afraid of having nothing to do and just being idle but in doing so I stopped making time for you and our partnership, and Scott, I'm so sorry.” Tessa laments.

“Hey, Tess, look at me. Breathe with me, sweetie.” Scott takes her hands and straightens his posture, encouraging her to do the same. Then he closes his eyes, the last thing in his mind being her gorgeous green orbs and inhales deeply, feeling Tessa do the same. Soon their hearts beat to the same tune and she feels herself relax.

Scott takes a peek at her mellow form and feels proud of the small smile decorating her face. His relationship with Tessa is so long and so complex, sometimes it exhausted even him but nevertheless, they persevered and solved their disagreements before they even became disagreements and never let anything escalate. Scott knows that after seeing Tessa receive her gold medal in Vancouver all those years ago, he stopped skating for himself or even for them, he skated solely for Tessa Virtue. To see her lips lift in bright, dazzling smiles when they’d nail a new, innovative lift or dance sequence and to feel the soaring rush of adrenaline when she would grace him with her laugh-cry after winning a competition. To see her small smiles when he gives her flowers and kisses her cheek.

“Tess, listen to me. You are an unbelievable woman. You are so consistent and passionate and driven. You’re an incredible woman who has accomplished so much in her life so early, I mean look at you, you have _five_ Olympic medals, three of which are _gold_ , numerous world titles and records _and_ you managed to hold on to my inconsistent self for over twenty years.” She giggles and the sweet sounds tinkles in his ears.

“You’re an inspiration to women and young girls all over the world, Tess, that’s hardly idle. My nieces and nephews all enjoy playing with their Barbie Tessa so much— remind to show you pictures Tessa Two sent me last night— You’ve driven countless people to pursue their passion including myself and I cannot be more grateful. I know you feel overwhelmed right now but I also know that only you, only Tessa Virtue can accomplish her projects, attend all her events whilst looking fabulous and support all her causes because you believe in them. Don’t ever doubt yourself, Tessa. You are unstoppable.”

At this point, Tessa is at a loss for words, rendered speechless by his heartfelt monologue. She launches herself into his arms and winds hers around him tightly.

“Thank you, Scott. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She whispers into his ear.

"Conquer the world maybe?” He jokes as she pulls away.

“We already did that. Remember February 2018?” Tessa chuckles, tilting her head and raising her brows into a comical expression.

“How could I forget, T.” He smiles widely, tilting his head as well and knocking her temple.

“I’m so grateful that I have you, Scott. That we made together this far through years of struggles and success. I don’t know what the future holds for me but its not daunting anymore because I’ll be with you. Best partner ever.” Her voice holds an emotion that might be hard to describe but he understands it perfectly because the same feelings take root in his heart as well. He doesn’t say anything—he doesn’t have to — Scott just presses a tender kiss to the side of her temple and tucks her close into the crook of his body, her curves fitting perfectly into his hollows.

Their souls were bound to each other; Scott’s to Tessa’s and Tessa’s to Scott’s. Maybe they didn’t belong to each other and maybe they never will, but one thing is for sure, they definitely belong with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not editied so unfortunately all mistakes are mine, 
> 
> Leave a kudos, drop me a comment and let me know what you think!  
> Come yell at me on twitter if you'd like, [@ExcuseMeMsTessa](https://twitter.com/ExcuseMeMsTessa)  
> Come say hi at my ko-fi [Fey](http://ko-fi.com/feyruh)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
